


like she’s made of outer space

by bisexualklausmikaelson



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualklausmikaelson/pseuds/bisexualklausmikaelson
Summary: Hordak asks Entrapta out on a date - things are awkward, he’s awkward, but she kinda likes that about him. Among other things.





	like she’s made of outer space

**Author's Note:**

> au future fic/ I can't believe I wrote for the straight couple lol - jk fandom don't come after me please lmao I have enough troubles in my life :'D enjoy the fic!

-

She shines so bright underneath the summer moons - Entrapta is beauty in the form of stars, in Hordak’s eyes. Every step, every breath, every inch of her soul. He sees nothing but brilliance - but the mind of a smart and fascinating creature that intrigued him to no end.

“Hordak,” she says as she approaches him. His name falls from her lips like sugar cane, it sounds so sweet, so delicate. “What is all this?” Entrapta asks, looking around the park Hordak had invited her too.

She assumed he wanted to work on a new experiment with her - an experiment that required nature and fresh air, for some reason. 

But nope.

That wasn’t the case at all. 

Hordak was sitting on a blanket with a basket full of food beside him and a bottle of sparkling water that he was currently pouring into tiny little plastic wine glasses.

“What does it look like?” he shrugs, looking shy. “I’m courting you,” he whispers, motioning for her to take a seat beside him.

Entrapta raises a brow. “Courting?” she questions, looking confused. It takes her a few moments to put the pieces together.

The fake candle-lights, the strange blush on Hordak’s cheeks (can he even blush? seriously?), the way he kept avoiding eye contact with her -

“Oh, this is a date,” Entrapta finally realizes, placing a finger on her lips.

“Of course it is,” Hordak says, rolling his eyes. “Why else would I call you all the way out here, alone?” he asks.

She sighs heavily - Entrapta finally digs her hair into the picnic basket he brought. She picks out, what looks like, some kind of pasta packed into pink Tupperware set.

“Did you make this?” She asks, while playing with her food.

Hordak knows that his skills in the kitchen are a bit lacking. But, when he asked the ever-so romantic Scorpia how to court someone, cooking a meal was her first suggestion.

So in the end, he blames Scorpia for this.

“Tried to,” he shrugs. “I’m not much of a cook,” Hordak goes on to say,

“It’s okay,” she offers him a small smile, taking a few bites of his food. “I appreciate the effort,” she sings.

“Thanks,” Hodark replies.

He watches her taste and try everything - from the pasta, to the fruit salad, to the apple crumble -

She keeps all comments to herself though, for now.

“So,” Entrapta hums, once she notices how quiet things are, “Why ask me out on a date?” she wonders.

Hordak stammers, looking around before answering her. “I don’t know,” he mumbles quietly. “You’re intelligent, gorgeous…funny-”

“I’m funny?” she repeats, widening her eyes. “Really?” she asks, tilting her had to one side.

“Yes Entrapta,” he nods. “You’re very very funny,” Hordak says, seriously.

She can’t help but release a fond laugh at his comment. This was just so…unlike him. He was always so busy and angry, working and working away – probably all uptight and restless. Until the day he met her.

And suddenly, she became a refuge for the wicked.

“Huh,” she chuckles. “See, I always thought you were the funny one,” she teases, placing a pointed finger on his chest.

Hordak swallows hard, he’s unable to part his gaze from the view of her lips, pursed and waiting.

“Well,” he whispers instead, looking away. “I’m glad I can make you laugh - despite it being at my expense,” he finally mutters, before she giggles again and goes back to eating the food he made her.

He wonders what she even thinks of him – right now.

-

Afterwards, she’s licking honeysuckle stains off her fingers from the crumble.

Entrapta lets her tongue glide over her lips to reach the last of the dessert, sweet, sticky and still tangy from the fruit – she finds herself craving more of it – especially when she notices the huge smile plastered on Hordak’s face.

“You know,” she starts with. “That was actually pretty good,” she admits, leaning her head against his chest.

He eases into her touch, noticing how her hair smelled of roses. “All things considered,” Hordak says. “The meal could’ve gone much worse,” he laughs – thinking of the mess he had left in the kitchen.

He wonders if Catra will obey his orders to clean it up for him without asking too many questions.

He wonders if he should just do it himself.

He wonders if he should just swallow his pride and ask Entrapta for her help.

“Next time,” she interrupts his train of thought by placing a hand over his. “Maybe we can make the meal together,” she suggests, while drawing small circles over his palm.

He blinks twice – taking his time to come to the realization that she wanted to see him again.

“Does that mean I get a second date?” Hordak questions.

She cups his cheek and smiles widely. “Yes Hordak,” Entrapta nods, leaning in to softly kiss him. “And maybe a third and fourth one too, if you’re lucky,” she goes on to say as she pulls away.

He’s stunned by her boldness – and for the moment, he’s completely star-struck.

Entrapta smirks, making Hordak uncomfortable was slowly becoming her specialty.

-


End file.
